El Jardin Secreto
by kendall.swan
Summary: Adaptación un arrogante y excéntrico Director Ejecutivo que mantiene una imagen de perfección aparente, dueño de un centro comercial y con una gran fortuna, a diferencia de Bella Swan una pobre y humilde doble de acción, cuya belleza y cuerpo son objeto de envidia entre las actrices más destacadas. Una extraña secuencia de eventos hace que intercambien de cuerpos.
1. Resumen

El jardín secreto

_ Adaptación _ un arrogante y excéntrico Director Ejecutivo que mantiene una imagen de perfección aparente, dueño de un centro comercial y con una gran fortuna, a diferencia de Bella Swan una pobre y humilde doble de acción, cuya belleza y cuerpo son objeto de envidia entre las actrices más destacadas. El accidental encuentro, cuando Edward Cullen confunde a Bella con la actriz teresa palmer, marca el inicio de una tensa y reñida relación, a través de la cual Edward intenta ocultar su creciente atracción hacia bella, que le confunde y disturba. Ella termina enamorando a Cullen con sus genuinos hábitos y forma de tratarlo, y una extraña secuencia de eventos hace que intercambien de cuerpos.


	2. Capítulo 1 : Cita a ciegas

Capítulo 1: cita a ciegas

EPOV

Mire fijamente la pantalla plasma situada en la sala, simplemente no entendía cómo era posible que la meteoróloga me hablara a través de una pantalla, en un momento estaba hablando sobre el pronóstico que se anticipaba para la presencia de lluvias en la ciudad de New York y al siguiente…

— ¿Ha escuchado el termino verano indio? es el breve verano al terminar el otoño justo entes del frio invierno, era cuando los indios cazaban preparándose para el invierno, es por eso que era considerado como un regalo de los dioses; en este verano indio vamos a tener unas lluvias sin precedentes, tal vez la lluvia traiga consigo un regalo de los dioses… pero ya veremos si es un regalo o una maldición una vez que llegue la lluvia… ¿verdad Edward Culle?

No, simplemente no era posible, era lo único que me hacía falta, volverme loco, definitivamente mi problema cada vez se hacía más incontrolable.

Fije mi vista en el control remoto, luego a los costados para ver si solo se trataba de una broma por parte de mi primo, pero no veía a nadie, solo veía mi reflejo en una de las ventanas de la sala, el cielo estaba nublado y por este se extendió un rayo, en efecto, era probable que lloviera pronto.

Apague la televisión y deje el control en el sofá, mi casa se encontraba amoblada con tonos blancos en su mayoría, este color siempre me había trasmitido paz y quietud, aquello que tanto necesitaba en mi vida.

Ser el director de uno de los centros comerciales más importantes de la ciudad no es sencillo, ninguna mujer mira más allá del depósito que se encuentra en mi cuenta bancaria, o mi posición social.

Mi madre Elizabeth Cullen, una muer de armas tomar, quien ha planeado mi futuro desde el vientre materno, con un carácter enteramente conservador y tradicionalista, hacia todo lo posible con controlar mi vida y la de mi hermana Vanessa a fin de continuar con el legado y la herencia Cullen, me veía sometido a su criterio sobre qué relaciones me eran convenientes tanto laboralmente como sentimentalmente.

Una vez más el soltero más codiciado, Edward Cullen, emprendía rumbo a una de sus muchas citas a "ciegas" programadas por su madre, para hallar esposa.

Amaba los convertibles, sentir el aire a medida que la velocidad aumentaba, me daba cierta ilusión de libertad.

Eran pocas las residencias que se encontraban a lo largo del terreno de los Cullen, la más cercana a mi propiedad era La de mi primo Emmett, la "celebridad" de la familia, era cantante, en lo personal, no era más que otra estrella en la industria de la música; la cual no hacía otra cosa más que generarme trabajo adicional con todos los problema en los que se metía.

Justo ahora se encontraba besuqueándose con na mujer de estatura media y con el cabello rubio, teñido, para ser más precisos.

Me detuve a mirar la escena por un momento, Emmett nunca cambiaría, es un mujeriego incorregible.

Acelere el auto, retomando mi camino y dejando una ráfaga de viento al pasar junto a ellos.

EmPOV

Mi beso se vio interrumpido por el grito ahogado de mi acompañante, su falda de había elevado gracias a la ráfaga de viento que dejo un auto a pasar a gran velocidad, logre distinguir el modelo y la placa, era Edward, siempre tenía que hacerse notar sin importar que.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién era?— pregunto Irina, creo que ese era su nombre.

— ¿Quién? ¿Él? Es un primo que es 4.5 veces más rico que yo. Si compro un auto deportivo, él compra todo un lote de autos, si compro un yate, él compra toda la maldita marina. En resumen, comprado conmigo, a quien pronto le dirás "eres un idiota"— debía ser honesto con la pobre chica— es cien veces peor que yo y más idiota.

Me miro sin comprender.

— ¿Qué? ¿4.5? ¿Por qué dices eso? No eres un idiota.

Si tan solo supieras querida, toque su mejilla y la pellizque con afecto.

— Que linda eres Irina, pero eso va a cambiar cuando escuches lo que tengo que decirte... las cosas han cambado— espere a ver si comprendía, pero veo que no, ella seguía atenta a mis palabras —… Osea que ya no te quiero…

Cuando las palabas tuvieron sentido para ella hico lo que ya había esperado. El típico repertorio que me dedicaban todas.

— ¿Qué?... y ¿por qué me besaste entonces?

— Fue de despedida, quiero ser el recuerdo de un gran beso—hice el sonido de uno, para darle mayor énfasis—hasta el final

Con una mirada cargada de rabia me empujó sobre el capo del carro y me grito, como ya lo había predicho "Eres un idiota"

EPOV

Legue la museo donde se suponía que me reuniría con la señorita Hale, su padre trabajaba como gerente en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad, o eso eras lo que decía el correo enviado por mi madre, donde me describía la posición económica y las relaciones que tenía mi cita, honestamente no le preste mucha atención, ley los más relevante.

Me encamine hacia la sala en la que se suponía nos reinaríamos, cerca de la entrada a unos cuantos metros se encontraba una mujer de cabellera rubia natural, facciones finas y delicadas, un cuerpo estructural, piernas largas, y cuervas marcadas y definidas; por su atuendo algo me indicaba que ella debía de ser la señorita Hale.

Me acerque ella, sostenía en sus manos una guía del museo, pero no se le veía muy interesada en ella, una vez que estuve junto ella, la llame directamente, no me gustaban los rodeos.

— ¿Rosalie Hale?

Se giró en mi dirección, asumí que era ella, puesto que no le di tempo de contestar, inicie con el recorrido a lo largo de la sala, podía sentir que ella me seguía de cerca, lo que me llevo a confirmar su identidad.

Después de unos minutos hablo.

—_ ¿Lygia Clark_ es de su agrado? —_ No le conteste_— Seguro que nadie acepta una cita a ciegas en un museo.

Bueno esa si era una pregunta que podía responder.

— Lo hago para no perder el tiempo.

— ¿A qué… se refiere? — Claramente ella no lo entendía.

— Para conocer su temperamento; deja en evidencia que tan culta es. ¿Pertenece a lugares cómo estos o a un club nocturno? ¿Su perfume es seductor o elegante? — me inclino para olerla, lo que causa que ella jadee un poco, no huele mal a decir verdad, era un extracto de vainilla, uno muy fuerte, quizá, pero soportable.

Me alejo rápidamente, no quería que se formara una idea errónea, podía ser una mujer muy bella, en cuanto a su apariencia física, pero, como la mayoría de las mujeres que me buscaba Elizabeth, no eran muy interesantes, o al menos no en la primera cita, que era la única que podrian llegar a tener con alguien como yo. Usualmente no frecuentaba a las mujeres que habían sido una cita propuesta por mi madre.

— ¿Quiere beber algo?

Nos dirigimos a uno de los establecimientos situados a las afueras del museo, ambos pedimos un capuchino y nos sentamos el uno en frente del otro.

Rosalie me miro con cierto aire de serenidad, se le veía muy decidida, sea cual sea el motivo por el cual se encontraba allí, eran muy pocas las mujeres que no se intimidaban con mi presencia. Rosalie Hale, podría llegar a ser una de ellas, si no se le dejaba en claro que, hiciera lo que hiciera, no lograría manejarme.

— Dicho eso podemos tutearnos, nos podemos ir si te sientes incómodo.

Bien, esta era mi oportunidad, podía escapar y no tener que verla nunca más, pero tenía que preguntar.

— ¿Esto te hace sentir incomoda?

— ¿No lo es? Aunque contemos con muchas bendiciones, se deben de hacer algunos sacrificios; sin embargo no estoy interesada en un matrimonio sin amor, soy demasiado apasionada para ser la hija obediente— podía entender eso.

— Quieres decir, que no aceptarás un matrimonio arreglado— No era una pregunta, estaba más que claro que Rosalie no planeaba casarse con alguien que no la amara, el problema es que en mi caso, eso jamás pasaría, no me veía a mí mismo enamorado, ni de ella, ni de ninguna de las mujeres que pudiera elegir Elizabeth.

Rosalie inclino un poco su cabeza.

— Exacto.

— ¿Por qué? El amor, es importante para algunos, pero ¿crees que por la enfermedad del amor debemos ignorar el linaje, la educación, antecedentes y actividades? ¿Crees qué es correcto sustituir todo eso por un beso de amor?

Escuche a Rosalie soltar in jadeo exasperado, pero eso era lo que ella daba a entender, yo solo lo corroboraba, el amor nos hace débiles, deja nuestra propia alma a merced de otro.

— pero…

— Realmente eres muy ingenua— no la deje terminar— yo también rechazaría a una mujer que prefiriera un torpe que a un príncipe; significa que me rechazas… pues supongo que me iré.

Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a la salida, pero antes debía dejarle en claro algo, gire un poco mi tronco y le dije.

— Por cierto _Lygia Clark_Es el próximo mes.

Era evidente su disgusto y a la vez sorpresa

— ¿El mes s-siguiente? Discúlpame…


End file.
